Recently, progress has been made in slimming down of display devices such as television sets. The slimming down of display devices has enabled the display devices to be hung on walls by means of mount bracket systems. The mount bracket system is a system which includes a wall-mount part and a wall-mount frame and is configured to hang, e.g., a display device on a wall by securing the wall-mount part on the backside of the display device and by anchoring the wall-mount part to the wall-mount frame mounted on the wall. Many houses and commercial facilities actually have display devices mounted on walls in this manner.
Patent Document 1 describes a conventional mount bracket system. The conventional mount bracket system for a display device will be described below with reference to FIGS. 10 and 11.
FIG. 10 illustrates how a wall-mount part included in the conventional mount bracket system for a display device is secured to a target object. The wall-mount part 100 includes an axis portion 100a and a stopper 100b provided at an end of the axis portion 100a. As shown in FIG. 10, the wall-mount part 100 is secured to and projects from the target object 200.
FIG. 11 illustrates how the wall-mount part is anchored to a wall-mount frame in the conventional mount bracket system for a display device. The wall-mount frame 300 includes a path 400 which is a groove bends at an intermediate point. The wall-mount part 100 is anchored to the wall-mount frame 300 by inserting the axis portion 100a of the wall-mount part into the path 400.
It is described that, in the conventional mount bracket system for a display device, the intermediate point at which the path 400 bends makes it less likely that the wall-mount part 100 is moved even by an upward impact.